


Wasn't Me

by Dangereuse



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry just realizes his bf is a monster, M/M, Tom has one person and he is CLUTCHING TOO TIGHT, Tom is a goddamned psycho, Tom tries to gaslight his bf because he is CRAZY, canonical character death used in non-canonical ways, you don't have to deal with in-laws if you kill them all first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: “You killed my parents.” Harry whispered, as Tom carefully unwrapped him from his coat. His mouth felt dry, and his lips were tacky enough they stuck together on the words.“Harry,” Tom drawled, taking off his own overcoat and hanging it in the main hallway of Grimmauld.  “Don't be ridiculous, love. I was with you the whole time.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692079
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	Wasn't Me

“You killed my parents.” Harry whispered, as Tom carefully unwrapped him from his coat. His mouth felt dry, and his lips were tacky enough they stuck together on the words. 

“Harry,” Tom drawled, taking off his own overcoat and hanging it in the main hallway of Grimmauld. “Don't be ridiculous, love. I was with you the whole time.” He did a mocking little half bow to Lady Black’s portrait, like he always did entering this house. Harry watched him numbly. So familiar and so _wrong._

“You killed my parents.” Harry repeated, shellshocked. Tom ushered him down the hallway, carefully herding him. Tom put his hands on Harry's shoulders, squeezed. 

“Of course I didn't. I was with you all night, Harry.” His voice was kind. He led Harry up the stairs to their bedroom. Solicitous. “That doesn’t make any _sense_.”

_No sense, no sense_ , rang in Harry’s head, over and over, clanging and jangling louder and louder. 

Harry shook Tom off, violently, when they hit the doorway to their bedroom. Didn’t mean it wasn’t true. “ _Don't lie to me_ ,” Harry hissed. 

Tom sighed, sounding beleaguered yet kind. The perfect image of a boyfriend being patient in the face of his boyfriend’s trauma. So fucking fake. “Harry--”

Harry swung at him, barely missing Tom’s perfect face. “You might not have cursed them directly, but _you had it done! Your fingertips are all over this!”_

“Harry, you’re being irrational,” Tom tried, one more time. His hands were up, like he was a muggle pugilist, avoiding Harry’s fists. It made Harry’s rage burn hotter. Acting like a victim, not even drawing his wand. 

Harry flew at him harder, screaming, kicking, even more enraged at Tom’s patient, unangry face. The knick knacks in the hall blew forward as he did, crashing. He could hear Kreacher screech down in the kitchen and didn’t care. What was a house when his parents were _dead!?_ “You did it! You _did_ it! Admit it, you son of a bitch! _You killed my parents!”_

Tom ducked one wild hand, let Harry land another on his waist, then caught Harry by the wrists. Harry shoved, with a wave of primal wandless magic, and their bodies slid down the hall. Tom shoved back, even and controlled with his own, before they could topple. Harry hated him, hated his control. He was spitting with rage now.

“You _arsehole_!” Harry cried, kicking manically. “I _trusted you!”_

  
  


He caught Tom in one of his shins, and Tom’s lips thinned. There he was, Harry thought, losing patience with the physicality. With the pain. Finally getting upset himself. Lighting the tinder on his temper. “Harry, be _reasonable_ !” Tom clipped, starting to sound harassed. ”You're hurting us _both_.”

Harry tried to headbut him, but he barely missed as Tom reared back with his stupidly long, elegant neck. Harry had never hated how short he was this much in his entire life, always proud to take after his squat dad. “ _I loved you!”_

Tom’s face went cold, patient boyfriend gone with a sudden cold-snap. “You take that back, Harry. You don't mean it. You love me. Say it.” He shook Harry.

“ _I hate you, you bastard!”_ Harry screamed. He was writhing, fighting, raging. He bit and kicked, all elbows and knees. The light of the hall made Tom’s eyes look red, but it was Harry who was full of the devil. Harry thrashed harder, got one hand free to catch Tom vicious across the jaw. _Crack_.

Tom’s lip split, marking his perfect teeth red with his own blood. 

“ _Admit it!”_ Harry howled. “ _You. Killed. Them!_ ” 

“Fine!” Tom hissed, maniacally grinning, bloodied teeth exposed. He released Harry with a triumphant shove. “I did, I did it! I had them killed! Is that what you want to hear?!? They were going to keep you from me, so I. Had. Them. Killed.” He clipped. 

Harry froze. His breaths were heaving so hard he was nearly light headed, choking on air. “No.” he knew, yes, but it was different to hear it, confirmed from Tom's own lips. He shook his head. “No.” Harry repeated, and he crumpled like a paper umbrella in the rain, body refusing even to stand. He toppled forward. Tom caught him by the wrists, his fingertips so tight Harry’s wrists bruised before his own eyes. 

“They didn't approve! Muggle-born they could stand, but not _poor_ ! They thought I was only with you for the money. They would have come between us. They _were_ coming between us. You said yourself you needed your family to like and approve of your husband or you'd never get married!” Tom laughed, a mad cackle that sounded wild and violent in his throat, and maybe his eyes _really_ were red. “I've bought you a ring!” He raged, lips twisted in a bloody snarl.

“No,” Harry whispered. He was numb, voice barely a breath. 

“Yes,” Tom hissed, bringing Harry close, cupping his face. “I _love_ you. I’ve never loved anything until I met you.” 

“No,” Harry repeated. And he shoved Tom down the stairs. 

  
  



End file.
